Hear my Voice
by MayNeko-chan
Summary: ein Schiff, das dich mitgenommen hat - eine Crew, die deine neue Familie ist - ein Käpt'n, der dir etwas verheimlicht One Shot/Du-FF


**Hear my Voice**

meine erste Du-FF, viel Spaß damit =3 Reviews sind gerne gesehen! liebe Grüße von der May

Sanft wiegt das Schiff auf den Wellen, du liegst still an Deck und spürst den Wind in deinen Haaren, schmeckst die salzige Seeluft. Genießend schließt du die Augen, seit deinem ersten Tag auf See hattest du dich wie neu geboren gefühlt, nicht erinnerte dich mehr an deine Heimat die du vor gut einem halben Jahr fluchtartig verlassen hattest nach einen Streit mit deinen Eltern. Sie hatten dich verloben wollen doch stur wie du warst hattest du dich geweigert und warst aus Versehen als blinder Passagier auf einem Piratenschiff gelandet. Ja Piraten, nicht unbedingt der Traum eines jeden kleinen Mädchens aber du hattest dir ein solch sorgenfreies Leben schon immer gewünscht, frei von Pflichten und Zwängen. Die Piraten allerdings waren weniger erfreut über dich gewesen und nur weil der Käpt'n deine Anwesenheit duldete, schließlich konntest du vorzüglich kochen, warst du jetzt nicht tot.

„Hey, schläfst du?", fragt dich eine rau klingende Stimme. Wie ertappt schießt du hoch nur um mit der Stirn gegen das Kinn deines Käpt'ns zu stoßen. Lachend lässt er sich neben dich fallen und reibt sich mit der Hand über den stoppeligen Bart, du errötest ob deiner Tollpatschigkeit. „Die Jungs haben Hunger… Kannst du irgendeine Kleinigkeit zaubern?", du nickst zögerlich, natürlich konntest du. Ohne ihm zu antworten verschwindest du in die Kombüse.

Er hatte sich verändert. Bevor du ihn getroffen hattest war er erste Offizier von Don Creek gewesen, dem Paten des East Blue, aber die Flotte war vor einiger Zeit auf mysteriöse Art und Weise verschwunden. Nun war Gin dein Käpt'n, seine Crew war nicht sonderlich groß aber sie alle vertrauten ihm bedingungslos, er würde seine Kameraden nie im Stich lassen.

Fröhlich schneidest du das Gemüse, die Jungs waren zwar eher Kannibalen als Feinschmecker aber du wusstest um die Notwendigkeit von gesunder Ernährung auf See. Es hatte einige Zeit gedauert sie von deinen Kochkünsten zu überzeugen aber jetzt fraßen sie dir quasi aus der Hand. Nach und nach trudelt die gesamte Crew im Speiseraum ein und stürzt sich auf deinen Eintopf, du musst lachen, sie sind wie kleine Kinder ohne Benehmen. Auch Gin isst seine Portion mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen auf, was für einen chaotischen Haufen er sich da zusammengesucht hat. Plötzlich ändert sich sein Ausdruck, seine Augen weiten sich und seine Hände verkrampfen sich um das Besteck, zitternd kippt er vom Stuhl. Die gesamte Crew hält geschockt inne.

Diese Anfälle hatte er schon von Anfang an gehabt, solange du ihn kanntest, niemand in der Crew wusste was passiert war und alles was ihr für ihn tun konntet war ihn in seine Kabine zu bringen und abzuwarten. Hilflos bringst du deinem schlafenden Käpt'n eine Kanne mit Tee, was soll nur aus ihm werden? Du versuchst zwar leise zu sein aber er wacht auf und sieht dich schweigend an. „Schon wieder?", fragt er schwach und du nickst nur. Während er sich aufsetzt beginnt er zu husten, auch wenn er es verheimlichen will siehst du, dass in seinen Wundwinkeln ein wenig Blut klebt. „Wieso sagst du uns nicht was los ist?" – „Weil ihr nichts ändern könntet…", seine direkte Antwort überrascht dich. Er war immer etwas zurückhaltender als der Rest der Crew, anfangs dachtest du es wäre seine Aufgabe als Käpt'n aber du merktest schnell wie sehr er nach innen gekehrt war. „Schau nicht so traurig…", er hob dein Kinn an damit du ihm in die Augen sehen musstest. „Wir machen uns Sorgen.", Gin seufzte nur und verließ den Raum. Wann würde er wohl mit dir reden.

Einige Zeit später steuert ihr eine kleine Insel in der Nähe von Logue Town an. So sehr die Crew auch wollte, dein Käpt'n weigerte sich standhaft zur Grandline zu fahren, so kommt es auch auf dieser Insel wieder zu kleineren Streitereien. Du verschwindest leise von Bord und beginnst die Vorräte aufzufüllen. Gin ist ein ehrlicher Mann geworden, fast so als wäre er gar kein Pirat mehr, und gibt dir immer mehr als genug Geld zum bezahlen der Einkäufe mit. Hin und wieder begegnest du einigen Mitgliedern der Crew, die dich freundlich grüßen und dir die schweren Einkaufstüten abnehmen, ja dieser wilde Haufen war zu deiner neuen Familie geworden.

Auf der Suche nach einem Buchladen bemerkst du wie dein Käpt'n einen kleinen, düsteren Laden betritt. Heimlich folgst du ihm, nie wusstest du was er während den Landgängen tat. Aus dem Kräuterladen dringt seine Stimme zu dir auf die Gasse hinaus. „… und deshalb suche ich nach einem Gegenmittel, bisher leider ohne Erfolg…", Gegenmittel wofür? Der Händler sieht ihn lange und fragend an bevor er seufzend in den Lagerraum verschwindet. Du siehst wie Gin sich auf dem Verkaufstresen abstützt und wieder zu husten beginnt, noch bevor du reagieren kannst stürzt er in einem neuen Anfall zu Boden.

Du bettest seinen Kopf auf deinem Schoß während du ihm beruhigend über die Wangen streichst. Der Händler kommt aus dem Lagerraum zurück und sieht dich verwirrt an. „Bitte, Sie müssen ihm helfen! Er ist unser Käpt'n.", Verzweiflung liegt in deiner Stimme. Abschätzend sieht dich der Mann an, seine Blicke verraten dir, dass irgendetwas mehr als besorgniserregend sein muss. „Junge Dame, wissen Sie dass dieser Mann mit einem Gas namens MH-5 vergiftet wurde? Dass er überhaupt noch lebt ist ein Wunder, es gibt keinen Weg ihn zu heilen." Dein Herz setzt für einige Augenblicke aus, man kann ihm nicht helfen? Du beißt dir auf die Lippe und streichst sanft über das Haar deines Käpt'ns. Dein Kopf fühlt sich völlig leer an und du bemerkst nicht, dass sich der Händler neben dich auf den Boden hockt. „Hier… man kann ihn nicht heilen aber damit kann er einige Jahre weiterleben. Jeden Morgen eine Löffelspitze in einem Glas Wasser auflösen, sämtliche Anstrengungen vermeiden und nur noch leichtverdauliches Essen…", zögerlich hebst du deinen Blick und erblickst den großen Papierbeutel den dir der Mann entgegenhält. „Und jetzt raus aus meinem Laden, elendes Piratenpack", lacht der Mann und verschwindet wieder in den Lagerraum.

Irgendwie schleppst du deinen Käpt'n bis auf die Hauptstraße wo dir auch direkt einige Jungs aus der Crew begegnen. Sie nehmen dir Gin ab und eilen zum Schiff zurück. Kurz bleibst du stehen und betrachtest den Beutel in deiner Hand, du hattest dem Mann dein restliches Geld auf den Tresen gelegt aber dennoch kommt die Bezahlung zu gering vor. Du atmest tief durch und verlässt die Stadt dann ebenfalls in Richtung deines schwimmenden Zuhauses.

Der Geruch des Pulvers lässt dich kurz würgen aber tapfer nimmst du eine Löffelspitze ab und gibst es in das Glas, das Wasser färbt sich augenblicklich tief grün. Zuerst musst du jetzt mit Gin reden also kämpfst du dich durch die Jungs hindurch und vertreibst sie nach und nach aus der Kabine des Käpt'ns. Als du die Tür schließt vernimmst du ein leises Lachen vom Bett her. „Du hast den Sack Flöhe ja gut im Griff.", Gin versucht sich aufzusetzen aber du drückst ihn mit sanfter Gewalt zurück in die Kissen. „MH-5…", seine Augen weiten sich. „Du bist mir gefolgt?" – „Nein, aber du bist umgefallen und das habe ich gesehen.", demonstrativ hältst du ihm das merkwürdige Getränk entgegen. „Man kann es nicht heilen hat aber mit der richtigen Ernährung und einigen Maßnahmen kannst du noch einige Jahre leben der Mann gesagt." Er blickt zur Decke und ignoriert dich. „Gin, warum hast du uns das nie gesagt?", immer noch keine Reaktion. „Mach doch was du willst! Ich werde nichtmehr für euch kochen… verreck doch!", wütend springst du auf eilst zur Tür aber Gin ist schneller. Er packt dich grob am Handgelenk und dreht dich zu ihm hin um dich in seine Arme zu schließen. „Ich will nicht sterben.", ist alles was er dir ins Ohr flüstert, Tränen sammeln sich in deinen Augen während du dich zu befreien versuchst. Auch wenn er krank ist hast du gegen ihn keine Chance, er hebt dein Kinn an und drückt dir einen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Wenn du es bist bin ich bereit alles zu tun, für dich möchte ich weiterleben!", ganz langsam rinnt eine einzige Träne über deine Wange und die Worte lassen deine Haut wohlig kribbeln. Er lächelt dich zaghaft an und küsst dich erneut, diesmal erwiderst du den Kuss, dieser Mann ist der Grund warum du noch lebst und diesem Mann willst du bis ans Ende der Zeit folgen.


End file.
